Taking Chances ( smytheberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Sebastian has feelings for Rachel, who is getting over another breakup. All he wants is for her to take a chance on him. One shot


A/N: Iam back with another one-shot. I heard Take A Chance on Me by JLS, and I pictured Sebastian and Rachel. This Is set after another breakup between Finn and Rachel. Little does she know is she had captured the attention of a certain Warbler no one would've suspected. This is a one-shot.

Sebastian Smythe was seated at a table having his coffee and studying at the Lima Bean. The coffee shop was about two hours away from Dalton Academy, and you may think that is a long drive daily just for coffee. As Lady Kurt Hummel would rant that the "Meerkat Warbler practically lives there." Kurt was so paranoid that he was trying to steal may have started that way. Kurt and Blaine's relationship had never made any was sex on a stick. Plus he had been one of the Warblers cherished singers. But face it, they haven't been to Nationals in quite awhile. The last time the Warblers had competed at Sectionals, they tied with the New directions from McKinley High School. A group of misfits, but one had captured his attention. He has always thought he was 100% gay, but he hated labels. Once he saw Her he defined himself to be bisexual. No male or female had left him feeling the way he did. He came to Lima Bean just to be able to see her, or the chance to talk to her while harassing Hummel and Blaine. I know stalker much?

Sebastian shook his head to he thoughts of her out of his head. He walked up to the counter to refill his coffee, when suddenly he heard shouting at a table nearby. He noticed that tall Shrek from McKinley who couldn't dance to save his life, and the woman who captured his heart. The one and only beautiful Streisand Jr. Rachel Barbra Berry. Yes, Sebastian Smythe is in love with the beautiful and sexy Rachel, co -captain of the New Directions and a "voice of an Angel", as Nick and Jeff would insist. From what he heard,.she even had Blaine questioning his own sexual identity. Just by a kiss? Hmm if only he could test that theory.

Sebastian felt a pang of envy and jealousy seeing Hudson with his Berry. He was out of her league. He treated her like crap and didn't appreciate what he had. If only he could show Rachel that she deserved better.

Sebastian overheard their argument, and had a sudden urge to walk over and knock Finn out for disrespecting his future wife. Easy Smythe, he scolded himself. She's not yours..yet.

Finn: Rachel get it through your head. No one in Glee likes you. If you just stopped being annoying. I don't think I want to be your boyfriend half the time. Its bringing down my rep.

Rachel: What Finn?! You don't mean that.

Finn: I've been wanting to break up with you. Quinn wants me back.

Rachel: YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER BREAK UP WITH ME!

Finn: Well I am officially dumping you. Later Rachel.

Finn gets up, and leaves Lima Bean not looking back.

Rachel sat at her table trying not to break down in tears. Suddenly she rushes to leave and bumps into someone...Sebastian Smythe.

Rachel: Iam sorry Sebastian. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

Sebastian: Its okay Broadway. I don't mean to pry, but are you okay? I saw Frankenteen rush out of here, and I hate seeing anyone cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry.

Rachel: I...I can't talk about it. I just want to go home.

Sebastian: Well, I was just leaving, would you like a ride home?

Rachel: Oh you don't need to.

Sebastian grabbed her hand, and led her to his car. "Let's go Berry."

Rachel: Thanks Smythe.

Sebastian: My pleasure.

Sebastian helped Rachel into his Mustang. The ride home was silent, but he could hear Rachel fighting back her tears. This broke his heart. If only she knee just how amazing she is and she doesn't need Hudson.

Sebastian: Rachel, did you want to talk about anything?

Rachel: It's nothing, Sebastian. I guess Iam not worthy of being loved.

Sebastian: That, Rachel Berry, is ridiculous.

If she only knew, he thought.

Sebastian drove her home, Rachel out of the car.

Sebastian: Let me walk you to your door. *he grabbed her hand, leading her to her front door*

Rachel: Why are you being so nice to me?

Sebastian: Why not you? I know I come across like an ass at times, but I can be does suck being nice All the time, but Iam only really nice to people I like.

Rachel: You're sweet, Sebastian. Anyways, thank you for being so kind and driving me home. I just don't want to talk about what happened with Finn and I. Honestly, I should be used to him leaving me for Quinn.

Sebastian: Barbie Q doesn't hold a candle to you. She's fake and plastic. I like someone real.

Rachel: *blushing* Well I'll see you again soon, Sebastian.

Rachel turned to open her front door, when Sebastian leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. Rachel's cheeks suddenly very warm. Did he really just kiss her?

Sebastian: Goodbye Rachel. He handed her a card with his name and number. " Use it anytime, Rachel. I'll see you. Smile okay?"

Rachel: * Giving him her signature smile* I will...be safe driving home.

Sebastian returned a smile of his own, then got in his car and drove back to Dalton. He had an idea, by would need the help of the Warblers.

Two hours later, Sebastian was parking his car and rushed to the Warblers common room in their dorms. Luckily a majority of the Warblers were there playing video games or watching tv.

Sebastian: I am so glad you are all here. I need the Warblers help ASAP..

Nick: What's up, Smythe?

Sebastian: I need to capture the attention of a particular Songstress and make her realize she needs to take a chance on me..

Jeff: Thought you were gay?

Sebastian: I don't like labels. I don't know what I am. Maybe Iam exclusively into a certain Berry.

Nick: Rachel Berry?! I thought she was dating that quarterback?

Sebastian: He never deserved her. Anyways, they are history.

Wes: We will help. What do you want us to do?

Sebastian: Thank you. * he discussed his plans with the other Warblers*

Afterwards, Sebastian went to his dorm, smiling, and was surprised to receive a text from the object of his desire, Rach Berry.

Text conversation

Sebastian, thank you for today. Miss your company already.

xoxo Rachel

End of Text

Sebastian smiled, and thought "Tomorrow both of our lives will change.." And asleep.

The next morning at McKinley, Rachel was sitting in the choir room waiting for Glee to start. She saw Finn walk in with a smirking Quinn on his arm. She looked away determined not to let him get to her. Blaine sat next to her, encouraging her to ignore them.

Mr Schue walked into the room spread wanting to discuss Regionals. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She noticed a group of young men dressed in blazers walk into the room. The Warblers. What were they doing there?

Mercades: WARBLERS what are you doing here?

Finn: Spies!

Mr. Schue: Iam sorry we don't allow the competition to watch us perform.

Sebastian: Actually we aren't here to spy. We are here for another reason. *he glanced at Rachel and winked*

Rachel didn't know what to think.

Sebastian: If you don't mind I have a song to perform for someone I care for.

Mr Schue: Okay...the floor is yours.

The Warblers got into place,. placed a single rose in Rachel's hands. The rest of her Glee club were giving her glares, or curious glances. Finn's hands clenched.

Sebastian: Rachel, this is for you. You said you're not worthy of love. I'm here to show you how wrong you are.

(Sebastian)

"Take A Chance On Me"

You're so scared to fall in love  
>'Cause you end up in the dust<br>Everytime, everytime

Now you see us all the same  
>Like our words are just a game<br>Spitting lies, dirty lies

I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear  
>I can help you make it clear.<p>

So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>'Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<p>

You give 100 percent but you've never seen a cent  
>They're so blind, they're so blind<br>'Cause I'm looking at your face  
>And the world's a better place<br>In your eyes, lovely eyes

I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get past the fear.

I can help you make it clear.  
>So when you feel like trying again<br>Reach out, take my hand  
>See how great it could be<br>To fall in love with someone you can trust  
>Who would never give up<br>'Cause you're all that he needs  
>Baby take a chance on me<br>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh  
>Baby take a chance on me<br>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh

You got nothing to lose baby,  
>But you won't know if you don't try<br>Please don't leave me asking why  
>So when you're ready to choose baby<br>I'll be here with open arms  
>With the same in love in my heart<p>

So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>'Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<p>

So when you feel like trying again.

Sebastian and the Warblers harmonized and he never took his eyed off of Rachel.

Sebastian: Rachel, I have admired you from afar and have fallen under your spell. All I ask is to be given a chance to treat you like the TRUE queen that you're. What do you say?

Rachel: *smiling * Sebastian...id be honored.

Sebastian pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Warblers cheered on, and even Blaine.

Sebastian: I love you Rachel.

Rachel: I love you too, Sebastian. Now shut up and kiss me.

Sebastian chucked. "Yes ma'am" and kissed her again, then pulled her out of the classroom, giving a pissed off Hudson as smirk. "She's over you, Hudson. This Berry is ALL MINE."

Sebastian got his Berry after all.

***Five years later***

Rachel and Sebastian were happily married with two children, a boy and a girl, way.

Rachel: I am so glad you came into my choir room that day.

Sebastian: Thank you for taking a chance on me, beautiful. I love you.

Rachel: I love you too, Mr Smythe.

They hugged and kissed, were joined by their children.

Yes, life was definitely good. An Angel and her Warbler.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Rate & Review :)


End file.
